


In Your Dreams

by CutiePiSenpai



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Romance, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutiePiSenpai/pseuds/CutiePiSenpai
Summary: Soulmate meet each other while dreaming.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 90





	1. In your dreams

The darkness fades away showing white sand leading to the ocean. He never understood why this is always the place she chose. But then he sees her and walks in her direction. "Why, why do you always choose the beach, I hate the beach." Spencers says looking down at the girl sitting where the sand meets the water. "I like the beach, it's relaxing." Y/N responds. "Sand in your food, pink skin and drug resistant bacteria is relaxing to you?" With a deep sigh, "Yes that is all relaxing to me" Y/N responds sarcastically, "I don't know why you always complain this isn't even a real beach so none of that matters and if you don't like it just change it." She says standing to face him. Spencer forgets that he can change it of his own free will sometimes when she is here first. Focusing on where he wants to go, the scenery around them changes, folding neatly away to darkness before rebuilding itself, woods floors form underneath them and tables and chairs appear around them as tall walls build up filling with books. "Ah there's nothing quite like a library filled with books that can't be read" Y/N says grabbing a book from the shelf opening it to reveal blank pages. "It's not that bad I could always recite a book to you." Spencer says taking a seat at a nearby table. "I'm going to pass." Sitting together in a comfortable silence for a while. The whole soulmate thing was tricky, they met constantly in their dreams. Dreams they would never remember when they woke up. It has been said that when soulmates finally meet in person the memories of their dreams would flood back. "So how have things been?" Y/N asks. Although they have yet to meet in person they have known each other for years. "Uh good, just got back from a case actually." He wants to elaborate, he knows he can open up to her but work has always been something he never really wanted to talk about. "Something is bothering you. You can tell me." " I know I'm fine really." "If you say so but I know that you're a terrible liar." She says, raising an eyebrow at him. "How is your work going? You said you were working on a new project." He asks, changing the subject. She doesn't answer yet but he can see musical notes moving throughout the rooms as a melody begins to play. It was slow relaxing, it is only the piano being played looking at her he can see her fingers moving as if she were playing the piano right now in front of him. "It's a good start I'm not sure where it is going." That was something he never understood that she could just start something, with no plan on where it was going to end. "You have that look on your face again, don't question my process, music isn't like science. Just feel the music, let it flow through your Soul." "You're strange." He says matter of factly. "What does that say about you, we are soulmates you can't help but be drawn to my strangeness as you call it." She says swaying as the music changes. "Do you think we'll meet? 30% of all soulmates never meet." He asks, sounding concerned. "Come dance with me and don't give me that you can't dance crap there is literally no one but me to notice." As she pulls him toward herself he nervously hesitates before taking one of her hands in his own and placing the other on her waist. "You should talk about what's bothering you.. not the soulmate thing you're deflecting. And yes I do think we will actually meet when the time is right." "My mentor left, he didn't even say anything just left a letter for me." He says but she can tell he is still holding back. "Are you upset that he left or upset that his only explanation was a letter?" She asks. "It brought up some bad memories." He says quietly. She knew what he was talking about, they had been sharing dreams since they were children so she didn't press him any further. They slowly sway together for a while before the familiar feeling that one of them will be awaking soon looms over them. It is not long until an alarm is heard, Y/N alarms. "Guess it's time for me to go. I'll see you soon have pleasant dreams even while I'm gone." She says as she fades. Spencer is left alone in the library, these shared dreams have been cut short since he started working at the BAU. Not able to keep up with a regular sleep schedule and everytime she leaves first he just feels so empty. Hopefully there won't be such a large gap before they see each other again.


	2. In the sun

It would be nearly two weeks until they saw each other again. There was darkness all around Y/N before she had time to take in her surroundings, a flash of lightning lit up the sky. The wind rushed around her as the rain poured down with a roar. Y/N began looking for the source of the storm, her clothes becoming heavy and cold. Trying to see through constant downpour of rain she makes out a figure in the distance and goes towards it. The loud claps of thunder hide the sounds of Y/N's steps. Reaching the person who is the reason for such a gloomy atmosphere she reaches out to tap him which startles him causing a bolt of lightning to strike the pavement near them. There stands Spencer completely soaked through eyes open wide dazed as if he were not expecting to see her. The rain lets up, black curtain rolls fading to gray. Warmth envelopes them as a gentle breeze flows through fields of plush green grass and clear blue skies spanned before them. The water that had soaked their hair and clothing now rolling off of them and fading into the grass. "Do you want to talk about it?" Y/N asks speaking so low it is almost a whisper. Spencer just shakes his head in response. They sit down on the grass in an uncomfortable silence. Y/N to distract both of them begins to think about music and Tchaikovsky's Waltz of the flowers plays, the air musical notes flowing through the sky. The music fades out and the only sounds that are left is the subtle movement of the wind whisping through the grass. "Are you okay? I know you like to keep things to yourself but you need to let it out." Y/N says seemingly unheard the silence becoming unbearable. Spencer's flops into his back in the grass with a deep sigh. “I don’t like bothering you with my problems.” “You can tell me anything and it won’t bother me and I did ask you to tell me.” There is another long pause before, “My mentor he um he left a letter explaining everything, just like my dad did when he abandoned me and my mom.” “I don’t know much about your mentor but I think he must have a good reason for leaving you that letter. There was something he wanted you to know why explain himself otherwise.” Y/N says. “He is the bravest person I know, and he said after everything he had seen over the years all the people he wasn’t able to save he didn’t believe in happy endings. If someone like him doesn’t see a reason to keep going on what does that mean for me?” Spencer says doubtfully. “Mentors are a great source of inspiration and many pupils emulate their mentors but the only person you can be is you. Be true to yourself, you are the smartest person I have ever met. Do you still believe in happy endings? Do you see a reason for continuing to keep trying your hardest to save people?” Y/N says laying back in the grass to face him. “I want to believe that happy endings still exist and that every criminal we catch makes a difference.” Y/N reaches out a hand to run through his hair. “Well there is always hope. If you want my opinion I think your work makes a difference. You can’t save everyone but you can make a difference to every person you do save.” They lay there in silence for a while as Y/N simply played with Spencer’s hair. “Thank you,” Spencer says, breaking the silence, “I don’t understand you sometimes. Always so positive even when the situation is obviously grim.” “If I only focused on the darkness that would be all I see. I want to stand in the sun and feel its warmth so that is what I do. I know everything is not good and well all the time, but I know that eventually however long it takes things will get better.” Y/N says with a smile. Spencer loved that smile, her voice, her touch he didn’t want to spend more time without it. Unfortunately fate thinks they still need to wait. This dream comes to an abrupt end as Spencer's phone can be heard ringing loudly. He opens his eyes to a dark room he feels better than when he first fell asleep but there is still something missing.


	3. What do you imagine?

At the Warner theatre in Washington DC. Spencer stands outside the theatre there is no one around, the marquee above is lit but there is nothing on it. There is a dense fog a ways out so he decides to go inside. He had been by here before but never inside. He can hear music playing in the distance. Walking in the direction of the sound he is surprised to see Y/N she is wearing a long black gown playing a piano on stage. There are other instruments seemingly being played by no one to an empty audience. He had never seen her like this before, all the dreams before were always outside in different locations, she was fond of the beach and any place with rolling hills of grass. He was totally mesmerized and she hadn’t noticed he was here. Spencer finds a seat in the first row. As many times as he had seen her hands move in this same motion before with musical notes traveling through the air it was never quite like this. She is calm and relaxed having done this so many times before it is completely natural. When the final notes fade out Y/N stands to face where there should be an audience and finally notices Spencer there. “When did you get here, how did you get here actually?” Y/N asks. “I haven’t been here long, I was outside and there wasn’t really another place to go.” “Oh, this is a dream. Okay that makes more sense.” She says walking down the stairs towards him. “Did you think this was real?” “It’s close enough to reality to make sense except for that.” She says gesturing towards the instruments exited the stage on their own. She looks towards him and smiles, “So what do you think?” “You are beautiful.” “I meant about the music but thank you.” She giggles out. Spencer’s face burns red, he hadn’t meant to say that. “You seem better by the way since we last saw each other.” “Oh, I am at least I think I am. What you said helped.” “That’s good I’m glad. So did you want to stay here or…?” “I wouldn’t mind going somewhere else.” Trying to think of somewhere else to go but only one place comes to mind and before he has a chance to stop it the room is already changing. The red and gold interior fades out as avocado green walls appear. A large brown leather couch with orange pillows replaces the seats they were previously in. There is a wooden coffee table, another leather chair, bookshelves, and a desk cluttered with books. “Where are we?” Spencer did not intend on bringing her here, it was just the only place he could think of at the time. “This is my apartment.” He says as she gets up walking around. “I wasn’t trying to come here, it was just the first thing I thought of.” “It’s very you.” Spencer wasn’t really sure what she meant by that. Noticing the disgruntled look on his face Y/N comes to sit back next to him and explain. “It’s not a bad thing. When I imagined your apartment this isn’t what I expected but it is very you. Books everywhere, lots of earth tones, it's relaxing.” “You imagine my apartment?” “Of course I do. One of the many things I imagine about you.” He did not expect that, he knew that a lot of the times he was here alone he thought about her, what she was doing, what her daily life entailed but he never considered that she would think of him. “What’s going on in that big brain of yours?” He could just ask her and he decides to do just that. “What is your real life like, when you’re not here?” “My day … I wake up, I go for a run, come home, shower, have breakfast, try to find some inspiration for new music. It’s pretty mundane and boring.” “You could never be boring.” Y/N shifts on the couch so that she is leaning back across Spencer’s lap looking up at him. “So what should we do now?” He runs a hand through her hairs while humming and thinking of something to do. “What does your apartment look like?” Spencer asks, continuing to run his hands through Y/N’s hair. Y/N hums enjoying the feeling, thinking of her apartment, the green walls peel away to reveal white walls, glass fixtures, bookshelf and a large piano in the corner. “Your apartment has no color in it?” Spencer questions looking around. “Not true that chair is blue.” Y/N says pointing to the blue chair in the corner. Leaning forward to get a better look at his surroundings, “Yea but that’s the only thing in here that has color. Do you have a roommate?” “No” “Are you sure?” Y/N leans in the same direction that Spencer is looking, “Yes. Do you see someone or something?” “Is there a second bedroom here?” “Yes” “And you live alone?” Y/N sits up to face him, “Does that bother you?” “No it’s just strange. So what now?” “We could always make out.” Her comment caused all the blood to rush to Spencer’s face. “Oh, that was a joke. I'm sorry I should have said that.” Taking a chance Spencer leans forward to place a gentle kiss on Y/N lips. Y/N pulls back hesitantly before leaning forward to deepen the kiss, but before anything else can happen Y/N hears her alarm ring abruptly ending the dream.


	4. What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some suggestive themes in this chapter.

Spencer had just gotten back from a case early that morning and decided to get some coffee opting for staying awake throughout the day rather than going home and going to bed. After hearing his name called he grabs his coffee and when he turns to go put sugar in his cup he runs directly into someone and hears a loud yelp, “Shit, I’m so sorry.” Spencer says as he grabs a handful of napkins and starts patting down the person in front of him before thinking about it. The person grabs his hands and he finally looks closer, “Um, I think I’ve got it.” The stranger says. Spencer blushes realizing he had been rubbing napkins across this woman’s chest. Getting ready to apologize he looks up and sees E/C, upon meeting her eyes the memories of their shared dreams come flooding forward. Both of them stare at each other overwhelmed and not quite sure what to do now. “It’s nice to finally meet you but I need to go shower before I start smelling like stale coffee.” Y/N says breaking the silence. “Can I like get your number and call you when I’m not covered in coffee?” Spencer is still baffled by the fact that he finally met his soulmate and he did it by spilling coffee all over her. Scrambling to pull a business card from his bag, “I’m really sorry about the coffee but um this is my business card. Are you sure you’re alright?” With a smile Y/N says, “Yea I’m ok, not the image I had in mind for meeting you but I’m glad to see you outside of my dreams. But I’ll call you later. Okay?” Spencer leans in to hug her, “I’m really happy to meet you.” Y/N giggles, “I’m really glad to meet you too but now you’re going to smell like coffee too.” They wait a minute before letting go, going their separate ways for now. 

Y/N is home now fresh out of the shower a little dazed. If she didn’t have Spencer’s business card to prove they had met she isn’t sure if she would believe it. But here she is sitting on her bed in a robe staring down at the card. She knew she needed to call him; she told him that she would but she was just so nervous she couldn't bring herself to do it. So she decided to send him a quick text instead.  **_Hey this is Y/N we met at the coffee shop earlier._ ** Pressing send and worrying about it but she isn’t sure why. This is the one person she is meant to be with her other half and she has known him for as long as she can remember and as excited as she has been her entire life to meet him she doesn’t know what to do now. Trying not to let her thoughts consume her she finally decides to get up and get dressed. When she comes back to her phone the blinking light informing her of a message it reads,  **_Hey, it’s Spencer sorry again about this morning. If you don’t have plans tonight there is a foreign film festival in Georgetown we can go see._ ** Foreign films were not Y/N's thing but it was sweet of him to offer and she wanted nothing more than to see him again.  **_Sounds like fun. When and where._ **

Spencer is waiting outside of the theatre for Y/N. He tugs on the sleeves of his cardigan, he questioned if this was the appropriate clothing to wear. Would Y/N like it, would she feel differently about him than in their dreams? Why isn’t there more information on what people are supposed to do once they meet their soulmates, they’re just supposed to somehow figure it out. A cab pulls up and out steps Y/N, she is beautiful and smiling at him. “Ready?” she says with a smile. They walk in together as Spencer starts talking about all of the film options they had and that if she didn’t understand he didn’t mind whisper translating for her. Finally coming to a decision they take their seats, Y/N in fact did not understand the film they chose so they are sitting closely together as Spencer whispers in her ear. Y/N is trying to not be flustered by being so close together in their dreams it felt different, there is no body heat, no feeling of his breath on her but now she could feel her entire body heating up. “Are you okay?” She hears Spencer whisper noticing her turmoil. And when she turns her eyes meet his and she can’t help but lean forward to capture his lips. Spencer surges forward bringing both of his hands to her grasp her face deepening the kiss. Their actions were enough to alert the ushers and they were asked to leave. “I can’t believe we got kicked out for kissing.” Y/N sighs out, “I’m sorry” Spencer pulls her into a hug, “It’s fine it doesn’t really matter where I am as long as I am with you.” They stay there comfortable in each other's embrace. “So what should we do now?” Y/N asks. “Well we could always go to either of our apartments.” Spencer says rubbing the back of his neck not sure if it’s too soon. “Sounds like a fun time.” Y/N says placing a kiss on his cheek before they head off.


	5. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexually explicit content in this chapter

Six weeks had passed since they first met. They spent every moment they could together when they weren’t working but it was more of when Spencer wasn’t working. Their soul’s longed for each other when they were apart feeling lost and empty. After the first week they had met they exchange keys to make seeing each other easier. Spencer would let Y/N know when he was heading home from a case and she would be up waiting for him every time. They still shared dreams. It made the times when they were separated easier and when they were in bed together they would fall asleep side by side to spend their nights together in their dreams and get to wake up together not feeling alone for the first time in their lives. It felt almost surreal at first, neither of them knowing what to do. What was really acceptable? Some soulmates' relationships moved rather fast after meeting, almost all immediately moving in together and getting married. Y/N could understand the reasoning wanting to be close with their newly found other half, now that she had Spencer in her life she didn’t want to be without him. And with his job taking him so far away and putting him in constant danger the worry made her sick. 

Spencer is driving to Y/N’s place getting back from a case. He had called her earlier that day saying he wouldn’t be back until tomorrow because at the time he doubted they would be back any earlier. He thought about calling her and letting her know he would be coming back early but decided against it. He had keys to get in and he didn’t want her staying up waiting for him, even though she said it didn’t bother her he could see the exhaustion wearing on her. He turns the key opening the door as quietly as possible. It’s dark inside dimly lit by the streetlights peaking through the curtains. He puts his bags down on the chair closest to the door before heading down the hall to the bedroom. In the bed lies Y/N sleeping peacefully on his side of the bed wearing one of his shirts. Spencer takes a quick shower before climbing in bed behind Y/N wrapping his arms around her and a few minutes later drifting off into a peaceful slumber. Awaking in their dreamland it has changed since they found each other taking on the places they go together in their shared life. They can still change it at will but now instead of seeing darkness before the dream begins to form they will see the coffee shop they visit in the morning, their favorite bookstore, a park they take walks in and either of their apartments. Tonight though he knows he went to sleep in Y/N’s apartment but what he sees surrounding him is his own apartment and on his couch is Y/N sitting humming along to the music that plays on the record player. He enjoys seeing her like this now just like she is in real life when she’s working on something eyes closed lost in the music, her head bobs as she hums mumbling lyrics and her toes wiggle. If she was on her feet she would be dancing. He remembers the first time he went to her apartment unexpectedly letting himself in, he could hear her in the kitchen and when he rounded the corner he saw her dancing around while cooking wearing a cardigan he had left and no pants she was perfect. He walks around the couch and grabs hold of one her wiggling toes breaking her out of her trance. She almost seemed startled until she opened her eyes to see him, the once startled look on her face breaking into a bright beaming smile. “Hey, what are you doing here?” She says moving across the couch to sit on his lap as he sat down. “What am I doing here?” He says gesturing to the apartment. “I live here. What are you doing here?” “You know that’s not what I meant. I thought you were working. I don’t usually see you when you’re working. And I’m always here when you’re gone. It makes me feel closer to you.” Y/N says. Spencer hadn’t expected that, she was right usually when he was gone working they weren’t asleep at the same time if he got any sleep while working a case. “I didn’t think you came here when I was gone. I thought you would be at the beach or the waterfall or the park.” “Are you here?” She asks, “Here?” “Yea like physically, are you home? I can feel you.” She says running her hands through his curly locks. “I got back earlier, I didn’t want you to stay up waiting for me. Plus you’re so cute when you sleep in my clothes.” He says, relishing in the feeling of her hands in his hair. He brings his hands to her hips rubbing gentle circles. “I was thinking about something.” He says. “What is that?” “Moving in together in a single apartment, yours probably since you have more room.” “Are we ready for that?” She asks, “I’ve been ready to spend my life with you for so long. Are you not ready?” Y/N is chewing on her bottom lip, “It’s not that, I want to spend every hour of everyday with you but…” She trails off. How much of a difference would that really make in their lives. When Spencer isn’t working they are practically glued to each other. He spends more time at her apartment, stating it would be safer for him to come to her rather than the other way around. They go to bed together and wake up together, every part of their daily lives includes each other now, and she enjoyed it that way, so why bother waiting. Spencer kisses her forehead, “What are you thinking?” “We practically live together already, okay let’s do it.” Spencer smiles brightly and the rest of their dream is spent making plans. 

Thirty days later Spencer has moved out of his own apartment and is mostly unpacked at his and Y/N’s apartment. Y/N insisted that they keep some of his furniture to make sure he feels more at home and add color; he insists her apartment is lacking. They are unpacking the final box, “You own more books than most people have ever read.” Y/N says handing books to Spencer to place into the books shelf. “Considering your music collection is made of multiple types of media I don’t think you have much of an argument.” “Hey, music is my work, this is completely necessary. And how many quantum physics books do you own? Is there different information in them or something?” No sooner than the question left her mouth did Y/N regret it. She loved Spencer and she even loved his rants but sometimes it was hard for her to follow along. Nonetheless she listens as he explains the differences in the books she pointed out. With the final book put away and the last of the boxes broken down ready to go out to be recycled Y/N and Spencer relax on the couch. Exhausted but also exhilarated they lay together holding hands comfortably just enjoying each other’s presence. “What should we do now?” Y/N asks. “We could always nap.” “I’m not that tired but I will lay with you while you nap.” “Hmm watching me while I sleep no thanks creep.” Spencer laughs out. Y/N opens her mouth offended. “I don’t think you’re one to talk. I wake up to you staring at me a lot” “That’s because you’re so beautiful I have no other choice than to stare. I have another idea.” He says not finishing his thought. He stands up bringing Y/N with him carrying her to their now shared bedroom. “So you do want me to watch you sleep?” She laughs out before he places her down on the bed. “Nope, but I think I can wear you out to the point where you'll be able to nap.” He says leaning down to kiss her on the lips. “If you’re up for it that is.” “If you think you can.” Y/N says challenging him. Leaning down to capture her lips kissing gently while rubbing circles on the sliver of exposed skin where her shirt began to ride up. She shivers under his touch giggling, something he had learned previously was that she was extremely ticklish. Taking advantage using this knowledge he moves his hands up her sides softly causing her to squirm and start laughing loudly. “Th… thi..s is..n’t wh..aaa..at you said.” She laughs unable to control herself and he thoroughly enjoyed it. Nipping at her bottom lip, “Is this not what you want? I’m having fun and laughter can be exhausting.” He says with a smirk. Y/N responds by wrapping her legs around his hips pulling him closer and grinding against the bulge forming in his pants eliciting a moan from him and bringing a smirk of her own to her face. She raises an eyebrow at him as if to ask if he would continue to try and win at this. The thing they learned the first time they slept together is that they both enjoyed teasing each other leading to many pent up sessions. Not willing to give in just yet Spencer runs his hand through her hair before giving a small tug causing her to gasp and kissing into her open mouth. He grinds back against her all the while still tickling her sides. Y/N is so overstimulated from everything happening she can’t do anything more than moan and whimper. She puts an arm around Spencer’s neck pulling him closer into her body. Both so caught up in their activities they gave up on their attempts to tease each other. Clothes are shed and thrown to various parts of the room. Y/N gasps grasping onto the pillows, Spencer was expertly moving his fingers against her clit and trailing kisses along her neck. “Spencer.” She moans out as he moved his fingers from her clit and inserts two fingers into her. She began to rock her hips to meet the rhythm of his fingers pumping into her. He crooks his hand to rub circles on her clit with his thumb, her back arches as she moans, “Th.. hhere.. Rriight… ttthhere.” Her toes curl, “I’m gonna cum.” she pants out. “Then cum.” and just like that pleasure coursed through her body. Still spasming from her orgasm she didn’t notice that Spencer had removed his hand and was lining himself with her entrance and sinking slowly into her. He groans as he pushed in still feeling her walls spasm around him still coming down from her last orgasm. When he is fully sheathed inside of her he places a gentle kiss on her forehead. Waiting for her to show some sign that it was okay for him to continue, she taps his arm and when they make eye contact he knows what she wants to say. He pulls out slowly before reentering at the same slow pace. Her whimpers for him to speed up fall upon deaf ears as he continues at his tortuous pace. Y/N lifts her hips to meet his in an effort to make him speed up but rather than give her what she wants he hooks his right arm under her leg lifting it essentially pinning her to the bed and continuing at his set pace but reaching deeper within her. Overstimulated Y/N can do nothing more than moan, whimper and squirm under Spencer. He lifts her leg slightly higher as he rubs against her g-spot repeatedly. He moans get louder, breathier as she is reaching her second peak. Spencer finally speeds up, capturing her lips again moaning into each other's mouths as they orgasm in unison. Spencer holds himself up above her body resting his forehead against hers as they come down from their highs. When they have finally caught their breath Spencer pulls out and rolls to his side. He looks over to Y/N her eyes are closed but he can tell she isn’t asleep but it wouldn’t be long. He reluctantly gets up to go grab a washcloth to clean them up before they fall asleep. He lays back down pulling Y/N into his chest. She has already fallen asleep. He will be joining her soon and right now he can’t help but be filled with joy. He has a person who understands him like no other, always happy to see him, to listen to him rant about anything. He has waited his entire life for her and here they are.


End file.
